


Missing Moments

by AnaB



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaB/pseuds/AnaB
Summary: A collection of short stories about Fitz and Simmons relationship. From the days of the Academy to the fourth season.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic Fitzsimmons, I hope you enjoy. And it's also an attempt to train my English, so I apologize for any mistake. The stories are independent of each other and follow no chronology. For an easier understanding I will try to keep a timeline, but I do not guarantee it will be possible.

“ _Two people_ , endlessly _inquisitive_ , about to _embark_ on a _relationship_ that _will change their lives but they don't know_ where it _will go”_ Jemma Simmons.

 

Leo shifted uncomfortable in his chair, his eyes shifting to the girl in the chair a few feet away. The pencil slipped between his fingers with speed, an unsuccessful attempt to lessen his anxiety. Damn it! Sometimes he just wanted to go to her and stop it. He had no idea what made him so uncomfortable around her.

Oh, actually he did. She was too much. Too much sweet. Too much pretty. Too much smart for someone like him. But still he couldn't help but follow her with the him eyes to every movement. And he wondered what it would have been so wrong to get near her and say hello, the worst thing she could do was ignore him right?

Jemma leaned over and put a handful of hair behind her ear as she discreetly watched the boy sitting in one of the last chairs. Fitz, according to some classmates. Was Scottish, extremely grumpy, and quiet. She had been watching him for the last period. When she knew of existence to one student as young and intelligent as she, Jemma had been happy and hopeful. It would be her great chance to find a friend who would be interested in working with her, not in making her work out for both.

Being Scottish was a bonus. Someone so close to home was strangely reassuring. The few times she'd heard him pronouce a few words, her accent had made her remember Europe. So she had tried to start a conversation, in the university cafeteria, to make a pointing about his work. And he had looked at her and answered in a thick accent saying that he had a degree in engineering and knew what he was doing. Since that, they haven't exchanged a single word, just looks from afar.

She was constantly staring at him, and when their eyes met, he leaned over his notebook and wrote furiously again. But by after that time they had both been caught off guard when they took the same chemistry class. A big surprise to Jemma who had no idea he was interested in chemistry classes.

\- I'll announce the work partners. Recalling once again that the work must contain aspects of both areas - Prof. Vaugh commented as he walked toward the table to pick up the sheet of paper.

Jemma sighed and hoped she wouldn't end up with someone as bad as his last pair. Marcus was just an idiot with an ego the size of the world. Not that Jemma wasn't proud, she have her dose of flaws but at least she don't think that she was a gift from God to humanity. If he was 1/3 as smart as he thought, she was be satisfied, but he was just a middle student with a genius complex.

-Gatts and Monroe. Smith and Blasi. Swan and Taylor. Forbes and Vilela. Fitz and Simmons. - The professor finished the list. Jemma's heart quickened. Oh no! Her eyes stared at the pale boy with widening eyes a few feet away. Of all possible partners ...! - And there are no changes. Learning to work in pairs will do good to some of you. - She watched the professor's eyes shift from her to Fitz. Just because she worked alone didn't mean she don't know how to work in a group! Only that was the option with which she felt most comfortable.

But there would be no point in arguing or insisting with the teacher. She bit her lip and picked up her things, heading toward Fitz's chair at the back of the room. What was she supposed to say? Hi, do you remember me? The girl you were rude to a few months ago? Damn she didn't even know why she still remembered this! It had never been his personality to hold a grudge. Maybe was fault of her photographic memory.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to get his attention, watched as the boy fumbled around to open some space on the table they would split. The table was now a complete disorder, with papers scattered, and what looked like the design of some sort of device. He fumbled as he took out the stack of papers and dropped a book on the floor, Jemma quickly bent down to pick up the book, and as she stood up she found a pair of blue eyes.

She knew his eyes were blue, but she hadn't realized how much until now. It reminded her of one of her vacation trips with her parents, they had seen a beautiful lake with the water the color of his eyes. Although she hadn't seen the lake as much fear as she could see in Fitz's eyes. It was silly, but Jemma had been so obsessed with his attitude that she hadn't thought for a moment that maybe he was feeling as uncomfortable as she was about the situation. She smiled and quickly reached out in a gesture of peace between them.

-Jemma Simmons, biochemistry.

-Leopold Fitz, engineer. – He responded by squeezing her hands and quickly pulling them out placing them in the pockets of his khaki pants. She saw him look away, and his face colored a slight shade of red. Which made her smile slightly, maybe she'd been exaggerating all this time. And he wasn't avoiding her for not liking her, but just being shy.

\- Can I sit?

-Yes.. Yes... Of Course.- He commented running his hands through the curls hair – What do you want to work on? Did you have ideas? Of course you had ideas. – He contradicted himself rolling his eyes, which made her giggle at how nervous he looked. Jemma took the design from the device she'd seen on him desk.

-What about beginning with that?


	2. All I Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for the kudos and the reply. I hope you enjoy!

“ _All I knew, this morning when I woke is I know something, know something know I didn't before”_ Everything Has Change – Ed Sheeran feat Taylor Swift.

 

Fitz leaned over as he stared at Jemma working the table a few feet away, her eyes focused on work, and her lips formed a thin line as she watched through the microscope. He wondered what had changed in such a short time. When things got so complicated.

The memory of the little conversation they had in the quinjet was still hammering in his head. "Agent tripllet wants to know why you don't like him." There was nothing wrong with Trip, the guy was cool, and handsome. He're good, and symmetrical and well-formed. The memory of the way Jemma had spoken about the agent made his chest tighten.

What was so wrong with her to find him handsome? It wasn't like she hadn't dated before. Although scarce, she had some dating in the Academy's time. And they had been quick and short. The longest dating, 6 months, had been with Milton. Fitz thought he was ugly, and with a head that resembled Brussels sprouts; But he wasn't the one who had should find Milton attractive.

He had realized that the boy had simply disappeared from his sight; kind of hardn't to notice, since he seemed to have been stuck in Jemma with supercolle when they started dating. When he'd asked her about it, she'd simply said things weren't working out. Time after time in one of his few conversations about relationships Jemma had commented that there was no compatibility between the two. Fitz liked to think that this had to do with the boy's agreement to anything he said, even if it was absurd. Jemma hated sycophants.

Damn it, why was he thinking about it now? Fitz ran a hand through his hair as he reattached the pieces to the prototype of a lighter ICER he was riding. Maybe it had to do with the way he kept looking at her more and more. It wasn't that he had never seen how attractive she was. God knew he'd always thought of how beautiful she was.

But if he even mentioned that, Jemma would come with a speech that didn't care about her physical form for the research they did. And how misogynistic the world was. It was just that from time to time he had been finding it increasingly difficult to focus on her. And how many times had he stopped working to simply watch her. Last night's dream had made things even more complicated.

He remembered being in the living room of the bus talking and playing along with Skye and Trip, and Jemma leaned back against his chest. An easy, light gesture, as if she'd done it countless times, his reaction was to surround her waist and bring her closer. While the three of them chatted excitedly, Fitz had leaned his face and pressed his lips to Jemma's hair. He could still smell the scent of lavender mixed with some mild scent of the shampoo as if it had been real.

She had turned to him, smiling, leaned over to kiss him. And then Fitz had woken up. With his head buried in the pillow and a stupid smile on his lips. If the idea to both together hadn't always been so absurd to them, he would have strongly believed that it was real. Since when did he have romantic thoughts about his best friend?

His eyes lifted from the piece he was working on for the woman a few feet away. Her skin was so pale and silky smooth, her mind traveled to the pleasant imaginary sensation of having her in his arms. Would reality be similar to that, if he slips his hands through her hair...

-Hey Fitz, you need to see this! - Jemma commented happily looking up from the microscope in time to see Fitz take a small leap in the chair and drop the screwdriver on the floor. His face changed to concern immediately. -Are you okay?

-Yes... yes.- He quickly set the table and approached her. His body a few inches from her. He felt his fingers tingle at the thought of touching her skin. - Can I?- He pointed to the microscope. There was no way to get close to the microscope without bumping into her. And somehow this idea made him anxious.

-Oh, of course. Excuse me - Jemma murmured, taking a few steps back to make way for him. She watched him lean over. Fitz had been acting weird for the last few days, avoiding being too close to her. Acting farther and farther away from her.

They constantly had movie sessions, a practice deployed since the Academy. Due to the pressure of studies and research, they had found a method of relaxing together. Skye had been included when she had entered the room and found them watching the Lord of the Rings and then decided to stay. Since then the three have taken turns choosing one film per week.

Trip was an occasional visitor, depending on the style of the film. He had decided to attend the last session. Not that Jemma was complaining, Trip was an excellent addition. For being an occasional visitor Trip hadn't taken his blanket, the bunk beds tended to be cold. Then she'd offered her blanket to him and proposed that she and Fitz shared one.

It wasn't uncommon for the two to share the same blanket. In fact the two had already slept together, not in the literal sense of the word, obviously. But situations weren't uncommon where the both studied until the exhaustion for some examination, and ended up sleeping. What with the passage of time had ended up being comfortable and common. Then Jemma had been surprised how Fitz had been uneasy about splitting the blanket, constantly moving around and claiming the movie was boring.

-Do you have any idea what this compound is?- He asked, pulling her thoughts away.

-No, I'm going to do a search to find out if anyone has ever discovered anything like this.- She commented, he nodded and offered to help her after finishing his job. She smiled and thanked him returning to her computer next. Maybe she was just being paranoid, just stressed with the HYDRA advance, and had begun to see things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Reply and leave kudos. Suggestions, review and compliments are always welcome. Until the next chapter. Xoxo


	3. Not Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. And thank you all for the kudos.

 

_"It's gotta get easier, oh, easier somehow. 'Cause I'm falling, I'm falling"_

Imagine Dragons - Not Today

 

\- Pasty? Really? Well, when did you become so sun-kissed?- Fitz asked, staring at her through the mirror. He wanted to ask if the Chitauri virus had messed with her neurons! - Because I'm pretty sure that every minute of every day, You've been stuck in a lab right beside me. At the academy, at sci-ops, this plane. You've been beside me the whole damn time!

Theirs eyes met, and he realized the immensity of what he had said. Not that it was to offend Jemma, they were friends too long to get offended by this sort thing, they both knew that the more nervous and annoyed Fitz got, the more he seemed to scream or rave.

It wasn't the way it was said, it was the words. Each sentence was true. He had become accustomed to her presence, the presence of Jemma in every moment of his life. Every bit of his life was populated with the presence of Jemma; He couldn't remember anything that did not come to her. If he thought about the academy, he would remember every night that they both went blank studying for evidence, or even just having fun watching Doctor Who's reruns while eating crap until one of them looked at his watch and realized they had lost any sense of time.

If you thought about the lab, it was impossible to look at a glass in the laboratory and not think about the numerous discussions and arguments they had, until some of them were wringing their arm because neither of them could be fighting for a long time. He wasn't good with words, Jemma had always been the communicative of the two, he was good with his hands. He was good at fixing things, building things.

-You need to fix this - he whispered, the prospect of not having Jemma in the lab in his life seemed to be part of some frightening parallel universe. He would arrange it, he would arrange whatever had gone wrong. They would arrange this together. She seemed to understand exactly what he was feeling because she gave a smile forced by despair.

  -I don't know how Fitz.- Jemma turned toward him. He could see in her eyes how frightened she was. He felt his throat tighten at the mention that no one had survived so far. The statistics weren't in his favor. - The antibodies from the three firefighters were not strong enough to fight the virus. It is born from alien DNA. There is no one who can create an antiserum, because no one survived it except ...

-The Chitauri- He completed with her. It was true. Whoever had worn that helmet had been left intact for years. Not even a single emission of the electromagnetic pulse.

-The bastard who used the helmet had the virus ...

-And you managed to survive without a charge because...

-... He was immune!

-Yes! She was just the carrier, like Typhus Mary!

-She? "Has he looked at you incredulously since when the alien was a woman?" She couldn't be guessing ... "No ... Way ... That ... You don't realy think? ... Okay. Does not metter. If I can get epithelial cells from inside my helmet, can we create a vaccine?

-Yes! Antiserum, but yes.

He ran toward the containment room and unlocked the door, taking the box, not bothering to isolate the place again. "Fitz!" Leo heard Coulson call again, but didn't bother to stop to answer or explain what they were doing. It was too complicated, and it would only take time. Each time spent explaining, it was one less time for Jemma. He went down the stairs and unlocked the door.

-No! You can not be here! - Jemma exclaimed nervously, keeping the distance. He felt the urge to roll his eyes at her. Damn the safety in the lab! Couldn't she really expect him to respect the quarantine procedures in this situation?

-Too late. It's done. - He replied by placing the box on the floor. His eyes went into her hands. -Just try to you best to keep your hands from me, yeah?

-Fitz, I don't no what you think you doing ....?

-I'm doing what we always do.- He cut off her speech. To make it work they needed to work together, they needed their cool minds on it. - We gona fix this. Togheter.

They had both worked together, trying to put all their efforts into it. And yet be careful to avoid accidents. Fitz had never felt particularly genial, or all the things people said he was. Most of the time he felt like just a curious boy and interested in science, Jemma had the same thought. But for the first time in his life, he wanted to be that kid. I wanted to be the kind of guy I would get despite all the contrary variables saving everyone. Save your best friend.

Fitz noted anxiously as I waited for the rat's reaction. Her eyes went to the watch on his wrist. Then the magnetic pulse was released and the rat was lifted into the air, dead. No! Fitz fought the will to break the glass that separated him from the little mouse. Draw it with your own hands.

-No!- He stared in disbelief. Where had they gone wrong ?! He heard Jemma's footsteps move toward the glass, and he heard her voice. But his eyes and his mind were focused on the device.

Fitz triggered the device by releasing the capsule that contained the antiserum. They had used the right amount! The antiserum had been released, but still it wasn't enough to save the animal's life. Maybe if they increased the dosage and tested it, a kind of high exposure to the virus? Or maybe calibrate the speed ...

-Let's try again. The eletrostatic pulse from the third rat was smaller. Maybe if we calibrated the antiserum.

-Antissoro, yes. He heard her voice on his back. And she was about to turn around to question the strange phrase when it all went out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz moaned with the pain at the base of his neck. Did he look like he'd been hit by the dick of a baseball bat? How did this happen?! He rose from the floor, a curse coming from his lips on the way, he leaned against the table and looked up.

-Hey!- He cried, surprised to see the mouse quietly eating the small handful of ration in the cage. He was alive! The same rat he'd seen dying a few minutes before was alive! - Worked.- The wrist just left the mouse unconscious ...

Fitz felt the words die on his lips as he looked out the glass door. No! He saw the cargo gate open and Jemma in front of him. Why wasn't she asking for help ?! And warning them to ...

-Jemma?- He asked as he felt the truth hit him. She would jump. She killed herself in an attempt to keep the entire plane from falling. But not! She couldn't do that! Not now that they had discovered the cure! -JEMMA! - He roared in a desperate attempt to turn her around. - JEMMA, WORKED! PLEASE DO NOT!

Fitz tried to unlock the door. Why didn't this drug open?! Fucked Protocol! She should have locked the door. She knew he wouldn't let her do it. Jemma turned as if called by his screams. He hoped she could read his desperate plea or hear his call. But she just smiled at him, with the same smile she use when they were fighting and wanted to apologize. And then the draft caught her.

He went into complete despair. There had to be something! Fitz ran to the counter and picked up the last antiserum capsule and placed it on the device. Apparently the doors had finally responded to the command he had given and opened. Fitz walked past them and picked up a parachute. His fingers curled in an attempt to place the parachute on one side and hold the device with the other.

-Jump and save Jemma,- he thought aloud. It seemed a very simple thing in theory. It was just jump and save. But he had never jumped from anything but his bed in his life! He had no idea what to do and ... He looked startled as he felt someone pull the parachute from his arms and the device together. Ward! -The antiserum did work, but she jumped!- He shouted the last sentence as he watched the agent finish placing the parachute at the same time he jumped.

Oh God! He felt his heart tighten. He had read somewhere that the chances of rescue if something went wrong in a parachute class, for example, were minimal. Death was certain. Screw the statistic! He wouldn't be able to go back to work in any lab without her. He couldn't lose Jemma ... He couldn't lose the only woman, except for his mother, that he cared ... The woman he was passionate about.

Passionate. The word hit him. He'd always felt differently from being with Jemma. As if their relationship was ... Different ... Special. But it wasn't like he'd too many relationships to compare. And he had never bothered to name what was between them. They were partners and friends. But would a friend consider jumping from one plane to another? Would a friend think of giving up the science, the job he'd worked so hard for his entire life to accomplish?

-She will. She will survive. - Fitz heard Skye's voice from behind her, her arms wrapping around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. It was good for her to survive. Why if she didn’t, Fitz wasn’t sure if he could do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye had come to his room to inform him that they had been able to rescue Jemma, but she had been sent straight to Coulson's room. Jemma would come to her bunk when she was released. He had tried to hide his red eyes, and the streaks of tears running his hand over his face, but he did not know if it had come a long way. It did not matter. He had never felt so frightened in his life. Not even when they had given their field assessments.

His heart was still racing at the thought of Jemma. And how close he had been to losing her. And how much he felt for her. His best friend had become more than that, and he had no idea how to handle it. With the fact that he was in love with her. He remembered what his mother had told him in the conversation they had a few minutes ago. FItz had to talk to someone about what happened, obviously he couldn't tell the truth. Her mother had laughed softly at his confession and her desperation about how she felt. "Leo, you feel like you always felt about her. I've watched you fall in love with Jemma since you met her dear." He squeezed the pillow as the door swung open. Jemma closed it again as she entered.

-Hi- She whispered smiling slightly and going to sit next to him. He followed her movements. -Skye told me you tried to jump after me today.

\- I was going to do.

-I know you would.

-... I had the antiserum the parachute ... everything ... I just couldn't put the handles ...

-Fitz please.

-... You know, maybe I didn't do those things like James Bond midle air ...

-Fitz shut up!- He fell silent. He didn't want to make her angry after what happened. But he didn't want her to think she meant less to him because he had not done it all. Because she meant it. It meant everything.

-Ward did a amazing think, yes. But wasn't Ward by my side in the lab searching for a cure. Wasb't Ward give me hope when my gone. Was you. - She smiled slightly. What had he done so special? - You are the hero.

-Yeah? - He asked in surprise. She smiled and rolled her eyes as if he'd just asked a silly question.

-Yes ... Thank you.- She snorted and leaned down and kissed his cheek. Fitz felt his stomach tighten with the simple touch of her lips on his skin and it was impossible not to bring the hands to his cheek.

He watched her leave the room. And he hoped nothing would happen that would put them both in danger. That this was an isolated event, an accident. Fitz did not like to think of the idea of something happening to Jemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have liked. Suggestions for themes and critics will always be welcome! Leave your reply and kudo. Until the next chapter. XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a Reply. Suggestions, review and compliments are always welcome. Until the next chapter. XOXO


End file.
